1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire harness and, in particular, to a wire harness provided with a magnetic core for reducing an electromagnetic noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique is known that an inductance for smoothing an electric current is inserted between plural electric wires connecting e.g. an inverter equipment to an electric motor (See e.g. JP-A-H06-052395 (Utility model)). JP-A-H06-052395 discloses that a coil as an inductance is inserted for each of the plural electric wires (output lines) connecting an inverter equipment to an electric motor.